Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a lens driving actuator configured to adjust a location of a lens with respect to an image sensor.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, mobile phones or smart phones, which are installed with a camera module configured to store an object as an image or motion picture, are being developed.
A conventional camera module includes a lens and an image sensor module configured to convert light passed through the lens to a digital image.
However, a high-quality digital image can hardly be obtained using the conventional camera module, because the conventional camera module lacks an auto-focusing function to automatically adjust an interval between the lens and the image sensor module. In addition, the conventional camera module suffers from a disadvantage in that the image quality degradation due to handshake may be cause by the user's handshakes.